


Things

by PeroxidePirate



Series: Things [3]
Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen wants to impress a girl, and Kel agrees to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Is everything all right?” Kel asked, gently. Owen sat in the headquarters common room, clutching one of Margarry's letters. This much wasn't unusual. Kel's concern was because of the look of abject misery on Owen's usually cheery face.

“I don't know,” he said, glumly.

Kel steeled herself for the worst. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Owen looked down at his letter as he began to explain. “She says she knows I'm a soldier. She knows things happen in times of war that wouldn't happen among civilians, and she won't hold it against me.”

“That's very understanding of her.”

“Things...” He fumbled for an explanation. “Things in bed...”

She nodded. “I thought that's what you meant.”

“Well, there haven't been any _things!”_

Kel resisted the urge to laugh. “I imagine she'll be pleased to hear that. The two of you can begin together...”

“You don't understand. She's looking forward to having me _teach her things._ And I don't know the first bit..!”

This time Kel did laugh.

“It's not funny,” Owen insisted. “Margarry and her sisters tell each other _everything._ One of them told her way too much, and now she's expecting --” Owen gulped. “-- expecting things I can't deliver. And when I don't, one of them will tell their mother, and it'll go back to my lord, and I'll lose face.”

Kel stopped laughing. “Let me get this straight. You're worried about what Lord Wyldon will think?”


	2. Chapter 2

“I'm worried about the whole situation,” Owen said. “I guess you wouldn't understand. It's different for girls – you're _supposed_ to be a virgin.” He stopped, suddenly awkward. “Are _you?_ I mean, there's nothing wrong if you're not, of course. But if you were, it would be what you're supposed to--”

“Owen.” Kel stopped him, amused. “I _am._ And it is different for most girls. But I think I... sort of understand.”

He shook his curls out of his eyes. “You do?”

She nodded. “I'll never have a noble marriage, and my reputation was destroyed before I was even a squire. People assume...” She sighed. “Men assume I've gone to bed with others, before. When they find out I haven't, they don't want to be the first. They're afraid they'll damage me, maybe? Hurt me?”

“Damage you? Kel, it would take way more than that to hurt _you!”_ He stopped, looking away and then back at her. “I mean, I would guess.”

“Thank you.” Kel smiled. “It warms my heart to know there's at least one man who feels that way. Even if he's pining for another.”


	3. Chapter 3

“I wouldn't say I'm _pining_ for Margarry. Not at this moment.”

“Wouldn't you?” Kel asked.

“I'm trying to find a way not to disappoint her.” Owen sighed. “But, well, I've never liked the idea of paying someone for sex. And I'm not about to start a romance with a poor village girl when I'm betrothed to a lady back home. And even if I wanted to, there's always someone more handsome, or with more money. So how am I supposed to do the _things_ she expects me to have done?”

“I don't know. I --” Kel stopped herself with a cough. _I wish I could help,_ she'd almost said. And then she realized, maybe she could.


	4. Chapter 4

“Wouldn't it be just as bad to have word go around--” Kel stopped, then made herself continue. “-- around Margarry's family that you didn't wait for her..?”

“Oh, no,” Owen said quickly, tapping his letter. “She promised not to ask for details, even. And as long as she's happy, that's all she'll tell her sisters. They won't gossip if they think everything is normal.”

“I see.” _Now or never,_ Kel told herself. “Owen, come to bed with me?”

Their eyes met, hers nervous and his puzzled. “Me?” he asked. “You'd pick _me?”_

He was so startled, she had to smile. “Yes. We could both do a lot worse.”


End file.
